El Decendiente del Caballero Oscuro
by Victor018
Summary: Explicación dentro.


_Prólogo._

 _El Descendiente del Caballero Oscuro._

 _ **Explicación: En este universo que serán de One Piece, Fairy Tail , Naruto , y alguno que otro evento de diferentes animes o de videojuegos , el protagonista Víctor, desde niño fue abandonado, estaba solo sin nadie a su al rededor, todos lo que lo veían le decían que era un monstruo, hasta el punto de no confiar en nadie y volverse frío después de haber estado viajando durante mucho tiempo, un par de personas lo encontraron y lo llevaron a un laboratorio ingresaron unas sustancias sumamente raras que le otorgaron habilidades sumamente raras, además de sellar a la bestia más peligrosa de todos los tiempos, es experto en el combate de la espada, cuerpo a cuerpo y otras armas.**_

 _ **La introducción de la historia.**_

 _ **Mayday! Mayday!**_

 _ **(Se ve a un chico de pelo puntiagudo, color rojo, cayendo en un abismó hacía la oscuridad)**_

 _ **The ship is slowly sinking**_

 _ **(Recuerdos de su infancia, se van presentando a su al rededor)**_

 _ **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**_

 _ **(Miradas de odio, golpizas, torturas, se podían observar cómo el pobre niño era maltratado)**_

 _ **They're all around me,**_

 _ **(Recuerdo de nuestro protagonista a una edad más pequeña, puesto en una mesa de operación, conectado a máquinas con líquidos extraños, con una mirada de llena de lágrimas y miedo)**_

 _ **Circling like vultures**_

 _ **(Un Científico lo observa desde una cabina con una sonrisa perversa, activando unas máquinas)**_

 _ **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**_

 _ **(Se activa la máquina y entran todos los componentes extraños dentro de él cuerpo de Víctor)**_

 _ **Wash away my colors**_

 _ **(Después de que los químicos extraños, entran en el cuerpo del niño, sufrió una transformación)**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 _ **(Su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco, le habían aparecido dos cuernos en su cabeza, tenía unas marcas en sus ojos, en la frente tenía el número prohibido)**_

 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_

 _ **(Había una aura siniestra a su alrededor, sus manos se habían vuelto garras)**_

 _ **We are one in the same**_

 _ **(Su piel se volvió escamosa, al igual que sus dientes parecían navajas)**_

 _ **(De una mirada, los objetos comenzaron a salir volando)**_

 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_

 _ **(El Científico está aterrado al ver que su experimento no salió como lo planeaba)**_

 _ **Save me if I become**_

 _ **(Víctor lo mira, haciendo que el Científico se asustara y llamara a seguridad)**_

 _ **My demons**_

 _ **(Llegan unos guardias armados y sin pensarlo dos veces inician el tiroteo)**_

 _ **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**_

 _ **(El niño sonríe con una sonrisa perversa, observando cómo todas sus heridas son regeneradas rápidamente)**_

 _ **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**_

 _ **(A una gran velocidad, el niño asesina a todos los guardias)**_

 _ **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**_

 _ **(Al ver todo el desastre, el Científico intenta escapar de los laboratorios)**_

 _ **I know you're watching,**_

 _ **(Pero el demonio fue mucho más rápido, y estiró su brazo hasta traerlo enfrente de él)**_

 _ **I can feel you out there**_

 _ **(El Científico, trata desesperadamente de escapar de su agarre, pero al ver al niño pudo ver una sed de sangre sumamente aterradora)**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 _ **(Una mano sale de la espalda del Científico, mientras sangre empieza a salir de el agujero y de su boca)**_

 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_

 _ **(Pasa un tiempo, Victor va creciendo y adentrándose en un bosque donde encuentra a tres dragones que se le quedan viendo)**_

 _ **We are one in the same**_

 _ **(De pronto el abismo cambia a un cielo donde se ve el océano)**_

 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_

 _ **(Se ven recuerdos, de Víctor sonriendo cuando está luchando contra bandidos poderosos)**_

 _ **Save me if I become**_

 _ **(En un bosque nuestro protagonista está acostado, con su cabello tapándole los ojos y una Katana incrustada a centímetros detrás de el)**_

 _ **My demons**_

 _ **(En una cueva oscura se ve a unas personas extrañas, con tres tipos de estatus)**_

 _ **Take me over the walls below**_

 _ **(La primera de una estatua encadenada, con diez ojos cerrados)**_

 _ **Fly forever**_

 _ **(La segunda estatua es una pared, con diez bolas conectadas de el lado derecho)**_

 _ **Don't let me go**_

 _ **(La tercera estatua es parecida a la segunda pero está invertida)**_

 _ **I need a savior to heal my pain**_

 _ **(Se cambia la escena a un bosque quemándose, con dos personas sumamente heridas y en posición de combate)**_

 _ **When I become my worst enemy**_

 _ **(Las dos personas se miran fijamente)**_

 _ **The enemy**_

 _ **(Una chica, mira con lágrimas su casa destruida)**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 _ **(Víctor saca una foto vieja, donde se ve él un lobo y una chica sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación)**_

 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_

 _ **(Recuerdo positivos van llegando a su mente)**_

 _ **We are one in the same**_

 _ **(Entrenado en el bosque con su maestro)**_

 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_

 _ **(Ahogándose cómicamente por haber comido muy rápido)**_

 _ **Save me if I become**_

 _ **(Entrenando a unos niños que estaban a su cuidado)**_

 _ **My demons**_

 _ **(Mirando la estrellas sin ninguna preocupación)**_

 _Se ve en un bosque a un chico de estatura 1.89, tenía una mirada fría, llevaba puesto una camisa roja alto maltratada, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, botas de combate, una chaqueta color negro y rojo. (Chamarra de Assassins Creed)_

 _-Sinf…snif, ¿Dónde estás maldito desgraciado?-. Pregunto el chico, molesto, cerrando los ojos para así poder incrementar, su olfato y audición._

 _De pronto el piso comienza temblar, lanzando al muchacho por los aires, antes de caer en la parte superior de una rama._

 _-Jejejeje, me buscabas-. Dijo un hombre, robusto de treinta y nueve años, llevaba puesta una gabardina gris, pantalones oscuros, en la espalda llevaba un hacha un tanto extraña, que acababa de emerger de el agujero._

 _Al ver su objetivo, el chico agarrara una de las ramas de el árbol, y la estira con gran fuerza, salió disparado a una gran velocidad hacia el._

 _El sujeto gordo, al ver como el chico venía volando a gran velocidad directo a él._

 _-Vaya, al parecer alguien quiere jugar-. Dijo el gordo, tomando una postura extraña y logrando detener el veloz ataque con facilidad._

 _-Maldito bastardo, ahora verás-. Dijo el chico, moviendo su rodilla velozmente golpeando directamente el estomago de el sujeto y lográndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros._

 _-Debo de reconocer que ese fue un gran golpe, pero no tanto como el mío-. Dijo el gordo, tronándose su cuello con una sonrisa._

 _-Ahora, llego el momento de la verdadera pelea-. Dijo el gordo, agarrando de su espalda una inmensa hacha._

 _-Bien que así sea-. Dijo el chico, cerrando ambos puños, para segundos después sacar seis sumamente filosas garras de entre sus nudillos, tres en cada mano. (Las garras de Wolvrine)_

 _-Así que no me equivoque, si eres tú, el chico de hace tantos años, que mejoramos-. Dijo el gordo, con una sonrisa irritable._

 _-"Mejorar"…querrás decir destruir, ustedes me torturaron, me hicieron pasar por un infierno-. Dijo el chico, mirándolo con ojos puros de odio, apretando los dientes con gran fuerza haciendo que sangrara un poco._

 _Sin ningún momento de pensar en algún plan, el chico cegado por su sed de venganza, sale corriendo a una tremenda velocidad a su enemigo, levantando sus garras y estrellándolas contra la gran hacha._

 _-Antes de esa operación, tú no eras nada-. Dijo el gordo, cubriéndose de las garras con su hacha._

 _-Pues ahora, seré el que los asesine a todos ustedes-. Dijo el chico, partiendo la enorme arma con facilidad._

 _-Jejejeje, parece ser que te adaptaste rápido a tus habilidades nuevas según puedo verlo-. Dijo el gordo, levantando la empuñadura de su arma, para segundos después volviera a su estado original._

 _-¿Pero que rayos?-. Pregunto el chico, sin comprender por qué había regresado a así._

 _-Jejejeje, parece ser que tus queridas, garitas se quedaron sin filo, mi arma no tiene ni un solo rasguño-. Dijo el gordo, separando el hacha con una cadena de acero._

 _-En ese caso, supongo que necesito algo más poderoso-. Dijo el chico, regresando las garras al interior de su cuerpo, para segundos más tarde extender su mano, materializando una gran espada de aspecto extraño._

 _-Veamos, si realmente sabes usar esa arma, cara de cerdo-. Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa._

 _-Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con esta hermosura-. Dijo el gordo, moviéndola de una forma experta._

 _El chico agarro fuerte la empuñadura, para segundos después desaparecer de la vista de su oponente, y encararlo en un combate de armas._

 _Las chispas estaban escapando de las armas de sus dueños, de como cada uno le causaba un corte a su oponente, sus ropas terminaron siendo un desaste, al punto de la chaqueta quedara hecha trizas, dejando una camisa blanca con algunos cortes y que se iba tiñendo de rojo debido a la sangre que escapa a de sus heridas._

 _En cuanto a el gordo, su capa había sido completamente destrozada, sus heridas eran demasiadas, pero a diferencia de las de el chico las suyas no eran tan profundas._

 _-Jadeo…jadeo…¡Escúchame bien, maldito bastardo, pedazo de mierda, por que solo lo diré una sola vez, ¿Quién rayos fue el bastardo que dio la orden de torturarme?!-. Grito el chico, incrustando su espada para así poder estar en pie._

 _-Jejejeje, lamentó decirte pero eso es clasificado-. Dijo el gordo, preparando su ataque._

 _El chico en un descuido, tras usar toda su energía para evadir el ataque, soltó su arma separándose de ella._

 _-iniciaremos todo desde el comienzo ya no nos haces falta-. Dijo el gordo, lanzando un ataque mortal al chico._

 _-(Ya no me quedan fuerzas para poder invocar armas, usar magia o alguna habilidad)-. Pensó el chico, comenzando a perder la conciencia, por la gran herida que le había causado._

 _Tras haber visto que el chico ya no podía pelear, el gordo se alejó, lentamente de el cuerpo sin vida._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, el ambiente cambio de forma drástica._

 _El frío se sentía como si tuviera al Shinigami (El Dios de La Muerte) respirándote en la nuca, esperando ansiosamente por tu alma._

 _De pronto el cuerpo de el chico, comienza a rodearse de una energía extraña, sanado por completo todas las heridas que se le fueron causadas en la batalla._

 _Con un gran cambio drástico en su apariencia, su cabello se había tornado blanco por completo, sus ojos tenían la pupila de una bestia con una gran sed de sangre, y en la frente tenía el número "666"._

 _-_ _ **Te felicitó, lograste dejar al pobre sin energías, por desgracia si su vida está en riesgo también lo estará la mía, así que no puedo permitir que nada la ocurra**_ _-. Dijo el chico, de una forma fría sin ninguna pizca de bondad en su ser, para segundos más tarde levantar su arma añadiéndole un poco de su energía rodeándose de llamas negras._

 _-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-. Pregunto el gordo, aterrado por lo que estaba viendo._

 _-_ _ **Me llamó Lucifer, pero ustedes insignificantes basuras existenciales me llaman Satan**_ _-. Dijo Satan, mirándolo con desprecio._

 _-Realmente, lo pusieron-. Dijo el gordo aterrado._

 _Tras haber escuchado ese nombre, el gordo tomó su hacha, y le lanzó con gran fuerza a Satan._

 _-_ _ **Eres realmente patético**_ _-. Dijo Satan, deteniendo el arma con su mano desnuda._

 _Tras romper el arma, Satan camino de forma lenta al sujeto, partiendo sus extremidades toda de una sola vez._

 _-_ _ **Ahora basura, me dirás todo lo que quiero saber**_ _-. Dijo Satan, de forma siniestra._

 _Tras haber conseguido toda la información Satan, termino con la vida de su oponente._

 _De pronto Satan comenzó a tener una gran jaqueca que lo hizo tirarse de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente._

 _-_ _ **¡No, no, no apenas y acabo de salir!**_ _-. Grito Satan, molesto regresando su cabello a la normalidad y el número prohibido desapareciera de su frente._

 _Tras haber sufrido la transformación, el sujeto calló de forma inconsciente._

 _Al Día Siguiente._

 _Lejos del bosque, en un pequeño pueblo, se encontraba una chica en un restaurante, investigando archivos antiguos, ruinas, y símbolos extraños._

 _-Mmm…¿Qué significan estos símbolos?-. Pregunto la chica, sin entender._

 _-_ _ **"De entre las tinieblas resurgirá, con su sed de poder traerá el apocalipsis , la muerte está detrás de el a donde quiera que vaya como si fuera su sombra, temerle debes si te encuentras con el número de la bestia 666"**_ _-. Relató la chica, una vieja leyenda que estaba escrita en los archivos que estaba leyendo._

 _-666, ¿Porqué ese número me hace temblar de miedo?-. Pregunto la chica, soltando los archivos de golpe._

 _De repente se abre la puerta de el restaurante, revelando al chico con una cara molesta._

 _-Diablos, tengo una jaqueca de mil demonios-. Dijo el chico, algo molesto con un nuevo atuendo, llevaba una chaqueta negra, camisa roja._

 _-Bienvenido a Ruchos, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-. Pregunto un camarero, con una sonrisa._

 _-Tráigame lo más grasoso que tenga, con una botella de sake-. Dijo el chico, sentándose en un gabinete._

 _-En seguida señor-. Dijo el mesero, retirándose a la cocina._

 _-¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? No recuerdo nada después de haberme desmayado-. Dijo el chico, con una mueca, tratando de recordar que había sucedido._

 _-(Qué es lo que hace que mis recuerdos se bloqueen? Cuando caigo inconsciente, estoy curado, pero me siento de una forma diferente)-. Pensó el chico, materializando un diario de cuero, muy antiguo que contenía una lista de nombres, fechas y símbolos extraños._

 _-Tal parece que tendré que volver a empezar-. Dijo el chico, tachando el nombre con frustración._

 _-Aquí está su comida-. Dijo el mesero, entregando su pedido._

 _-(Snif…snif…la comida párese estar llena de veneno, y la botella de Sake párese que fue remplazada con analgésicos)-. Pensó el chico, mirando la comida con algo de discreción, y para segundos después materializar una gran Nodachi._

 _Tenía una empuñadura de forma oblonga recortada con un corto pelaje blanco, su mango era de color púrpura con dos anillos blancos a su alrededor y un pomo amarillo. Estaba enfundada en una vaina negra decorada con cruces blancas desde el inicio hasta el fondo donde se encuentra una pieza amarilla, también poseía unos pedazos de cuerda corta de color rojo cerca de su apertura._

 _-Muy bien amigo, ¿Quién rayos eres tú?-. Pregunto el sujeto, con su mano en la empuñadura de su arma._

 _-¿De que está hablando señor?-. Pregunto el mesero, algo nervioso._

 _-Se que no eres él, tienes un olor diferente a el que tenias hace algunos momentos, te hace falta el lunar de la mano izquierda, y la cicatriz en la ceja derecha. En cambio tú tienes el lunar en la mano derecha y tu cicatriz es deforma diferente, no me hagas volver a repetírtelo y si lo hago será por que mi espada te este arrebatando la luz de tus ojos-. Dijo el chico, separando un poco la Nodachi de su funda, para revelar el gran filo de su espada._

 _Al ver que ya había sido descubierto, el "mesero" simplemente, gruñó y sacó una daga listo para lanzarle un ataque peligroso._

 _-Suspiro tal parece ser, que lo quieres hacer del modo difícil-. Dijo el chico, rascarse la cabeza para segundos más tarde, saltando en el aire y pisándole la cara con la suela de su bota._

 _-¡Desgraciado!-. Grito el sujeto, persiguiéndolo._

 _El sujeto desenfundó su arma, listo par el combate entre ellos, comenzaron a causar el pánico en el restaurante._

 _-Demonios ¿Sabes que con esto tu negocio se irá a la quiebra no?-. Pregunto el chico, de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa a escasos centímetros de su enemigo._

 _-¡Corran, sálvense quien pueda, estos tipos están locos!-. Gritaron los clientes, saliendo a toda prisa de el restaurante._

 _De repente el chico, salió volando al otro lado de el restaurante golpeándose en la pared, en cuanto a su Nodachi se incrustó en la parte superior de la pared._

 _-¿Oye te…te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto una chica, inclinándose a la altura de el chico._

 _-Si…tranquila-. Dijo el chico, levantándose con algo de dificultad._

 _-Vaya, ese golpe si estuvo algo fuerte, seguro y me dejara una marca-. Dijo la chica, algo preocupada._

 _-Tranquila está herida no lo hará-. Dijo el chico, para segundos de anticipación notar como el sujeto estaba apunto de asesinar a la chica, de tal forma que se sustituyó con ella para recibir el ataque._

 _-¡Aaaahhhh!-. Grito la chica, de forma pálida al ver que lo habían atravesado._

 _-Pero, tal vez esta si me dejara una-. Dijo el chico, con una mueca de disgusto._

 _-¿Qué sucede, acaso ya no tienes forma de pelear?-. Pregunto el sujeto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Que dices…apenas y este baile está comenzando-. Dijo el chico, sacando sus garras con una gran sonrisa._

 _-(Aaaahhhh, este tipo es sumamente raro)-. Pensó asustada la chica, al ver salirle las garras._

 _-Oohh, ¿Esas cosas son de verdad?-. Pregunto el sujeto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Oohh, claro que son reales, ¿Quieres que te de una pequeña demostración?-. Pregunto el chico, con una sonrisa sarcástica._

 _-Seguro, pero antes de eso-. Dijo el sujeto, rodeando si arma de una energía que le hizo cambiar la forma, al igual que se rodeará de electricidad._

 _-(¿Acaso eso "es"…?)-. Pensó el chico, mirando la nueva apariencia de el arma._

 _Sin perder el tiempo, ambos salieron corriendo el chico con sus garras, y el sujeto con su daga eléctrica._

 _El sujeto, parecía ser un experto en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que sus reflejos eran excelentes, en cuanto a el chico cada vez que sus garras chocaban con la daga, la electricidad recorría por todo su cuerpo._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto la chica, un poco preocupada._

 _-Perfectamente-. Dijo el chico, levantando el pulgar, pero con los pelos parados de punta por la estática, y saliendo humo de su cuerpo._

 _-(Si como no, eres terrible mintiendo)-. Pensó la chica, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente._

 _-(Diablos debe de haber alguna forma en la cual no sienta la electricidad por el cuerpo)-. Pensó el chico, mirando al enemigo, analizando cualquier oportunidad._

 _De pronto miro, una viga a escaso metros de el sujeto._

 _-Escúchame, tengo un plan pero necesito que hagas algo por mí-. Dijo el chico, con una mirada fría._

 _-¿Huh, qué es lo que quieres que haga?-. Pregunto la chica, sin entender._

 _-Vez la Nodachi que está incrustada en la pared-. Dijo el chico, sin despegar la vista de su oponente._

 _-Huh-. Dijo la chica, subiendo la vista para encontrar el arma._

 _-Cuando te diga ahora, quiero que me la lances con todas tus fuerzas-. Dijo el chico, corriendo a su enemigo, pero esta vez solo estaba a la evasiva._

 _-¿Qué pasa, acaso ya te cansaste de luchar?-. Pregunto el sujeto, con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-No, es más está pelea está apunto de terminar-. Dijo el chico, guardando sus garras y preparándose para dar el golpe final._

 _En la parte superior._

 _-Vamos, vamos, sal de ahí malita cosa-. Decía la chica, algo frustrada, jalando la empuñadura de la Nodachi, hasta que la pudo sacar._

 _-¡Ahora!-. Grito el chico, desconcertando al sujeto, y ver como la chica, le lanzaba de vuelta el arma, del chico que la atrapó con astucia._

 _-¿Pero que rayos?-. Pregunto el chico, desconcertado._

 _-Fin del juego, idiota eso es lo qué pasa-. Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa, para acto seguido cortar la viga que estaba encima de el sujeto haciendo que el le cayera sobre él._

 _-Jejejejejeje, no fue tan difícil-. Dijo el chico, sonriendo._

 _Cruck, se escucho un tremendo estruendo en todo el edificio para segundos más tarde ver como el edificio se derrumbaba encima de ellos._

 _-Vaya creo que se me pasó un poco la mano-. Dijo el chico, algo avergonzado saliendo de los escombros._

 _-¡Eres un maldito psicopata!-. Grito la chica, saliendo de los escombros con los dientes afilados súper molesta (Estilo Nami furiosa)_

 _-Jejeje, perdón, perdón pero vele el lado bueno al menos lo derrotamos-. Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Idiota!-. Grito la chica, agarrando la Nodachi con funda y golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas al dueño de dicha arma._

 _-¡Itte!-. Grito el chico, de forma cómica._

 _20 Minutos Después._

 _-Ouch, no tenias que ser tan brusca-. Dijo el chico, con un chipote en su cabeza._

 _-Pues…no debiste haberlo echo idiota-. Dijo la chica, ruborizada._

 _-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche-. Dijo el chico, agarrando su espada, para segundos más tarde desvanecerla._

 _-¡Espera, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunto la chica, algo curiosa._

 _-Huh…me llamo Víctor Black-Ryū-. Dijo Víctor, con una sonrisa._

 _Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por ahora espero lo agrade está historia nueva._

 _Ahora personaje._

 _Victor Black-Ryū._

 _Habilidades:_

 _Magia tipo: (Rayo, Gravedad, Dragón, Arsenal Dimensional)_

 _Uso de armas: (Experto en Kenjutsu estilo de Roronoa Zoro , En el arco)_

 _Akuma no mis: (Gomu-Gomu no mi, Ope-Ope no mi, Mera-Mera no mi , Fenix-Fenix no mi)_

 _Garras de Adamantium._

 _Contenedor : Satan o Lucifer._

 _Descendiente: Indra._

 _Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki de Observación) Busoshoku Haki (Haki de Armamento)_

 _Haoshoku Haki (Haki del Conquistador)_

 _Si les interesa participar en el fic, se pueden comunicar conmigo por Facebook para así poder hablar sobre su personaje._

 _Espero que les agrade está historia y les den una chance._

 _Demonios._

 _1-. Satan/ Víctor._

 _/?_

 _/?_

 _4-. Astaroth/José._

 _/?_

 _/?_

 _/ ?_

 _/?_

 _/ ?_

 _/?_

 _Ángeles ._

 _1-. Metatron/?_

 _2-. Raziel/?_

 _3-. Jophiel/?_

 _4-. Zadkiel/?_

 _5-. Samael/?_

 _6-. Michael/?_

 _7-. Haniel/?_

 _8-. Raphael/?_

 _9-. Gabriel/?_

 _10-. Sandalphon/?_


End file.
